Legal Trouble
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: ABANDONED Laws old and new put our heros in some interesting situations. First up, the new Marriage Law proposed by Lucius Malfoy.


I don't know who first came up with "The Marriage Law" but I've read a few fics centered around it recently and just thought of this. The most recent fic I've read containing said concept was Ishtar's "Turnabout is Fair Play". It's a good one, not sure if Ishtar posts here at FFN though.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Marriage Laws

_Ministry of Magic Council Chamber:_

"It's my understanding that by the laws of the ministry of magic, all marriages recognized by the muggle government are recognized by the ministry of magic as well?"

This question was certainly not what the wizarding council, including Lucius Malfoy, expected to be Harry Potter's response to the passing of a the Forced Marriage Law, a law by which Muggle born wizards and witches had to accept marriage with pure blood suitors.

The law allowed some small choice: up to three suitors could attempt to claim an un-betrothed, un-married muggle born; the muggle born in question had 24 hours from the time of the first claim to choose which of three (if three were indeed requested); and if not chosen within the time limit, the first registered claim became the betrothed. Marriages had to take place within a week of the time of betrothal.

The law also required all of the property (cash or otherwise) and heir-rights to become the property of the pure-blood spouse at the time of the marriage. To encourage pure-blood suitors to be careful, a clause was added: attempting to claim a non-eligible (non-eligibility due to already having 3 claims, being already betrothed, being already married, or not being within the proper age range) forfeits half of the pure blood's family assets and all heir claims, with the exception of the family name, to the muggle-born in question (of course if the muggle born was ineligible for either of the first two reasons for ineligibility, it would then pass to the soon to be pure-blood spouse.) Also, the pure-blood could not attempt to claim for a full year.

The law, proposed by Lucius Malfoy, left no room for any party involved to back out. Certainly, no pureblood would be stupid enough to attempt to claim an ineligible muggle born, and the muggle born could not be allowed to interfere with pure-blood matters by objecting to something as important as marriage.

"Provided that the marriage is consummated, yes, the ministry of magic must recognize muggle marriages, as completed and legally binding on the date and time of the consummation."

Of course, the pureblood girls present were not paying much attention. They were competing to file a claim on Harry Potter. Muggle born was defined as having a muggle-born as an ancestor within 3 generations, which certainly included Harry Potter.

The arbitrator received the first three claims filled under the new law.

"Harry Potter, heir to the most ancient houses of Potter and Merlin, the most courageous house of Gryffindor, the most cunning house of Slytherin, the most studious house of Ravenclaw, and the most noble house of Black, as 10:34 this morning you have 24 hours to choose between your suitors.

The first claimant, and the default should you not choose within the allotted time, is Pansy Parkinson, heir of the most noble house of Parkinson, of great house of Townsend, the great house of Eastport, and the lesser house of Smith."

As he spoke, another three claims were handed to him.

"Second is Blaise Zambini, heir of the most noble house of Zambini, the most grand house of Kent, and the most kind house of Hufflepuff. (AN: female Blaise)

Third is Millicent Bulstrode, heir of the most profitable House of Bulstrode, grand house of Hammond, lesser house of Jackson.

Cho Chang, attempted to illegally claim Harry Potter. The house of Chang is hereby stripped of half of their property, including 50 percent of their ownership rights to Chang Shipping International, and the heir rights to the most ancient house of Tso. Said property and heir rights are awarded to Harry Potter."

The arbitrator then turned to Hermione Granger, who was also in attendance as one of the main lobbyists against the law.

"Hermione Granger, heir to the muggle house of Granger, as of 10:36 this morning you have 24 hours to choose between your suitors.

The first claimant, and default should you not choose within the allotted time, is Draco Malfoy, heir of the great house of Malfoy.

Second is Theodore Nott, heir of the lesser house of Nott.

There is no third claimant as of yet."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Between them, the five richest families that had been in Voldermort's service had laid claim to marry them and take their family property. Yet the look was certainly not the type one would expect, given the circumstances.

After a few moments of silence, Harry turned to the wizarding council's arbitrator.

"In accordance with the ancient law, recently confirmed to be still in effect by you yourself, let it be known that I am married legally in the wizarding world, having been legal and binding since August 12th of this past year. Thus, I am an ineligible candidate for marriage claiming under the new Marriage Law, and thus according to said law, half of all property of said claimant's families is thus now my property, as well as all of their heir rights with the exception of their family names."

The arbitrator quickly found the magical record of the marriage.

"Thus so it must be under the law."

Four pure blood families were angry as hell, but could not do anything about it. Three lost money and their heir rights because they had been unaware that Harry Potter was married, and the fourth because their daughter had not only tried to claim a married mad, but hadn't even done it fast enough that it was the marriage that was the issue, but rather being the fourth claim.

"Well, Pothead may be lost to us, but at least you will belong to one of us, mudblood whore!"

Draco Malfoy never did know when not to speak to Hermione. The arbitrator let him know the error of his ways.

"Hermione Potter is married, and thus is ineligible to be a candidate . . .

_Later, in the Potter home:_

"Harry . . . when Blaise lost her families heir rights to you . . ."

Hermione started to think out loud towards her husband of several months.

"Yes?"

"Well, she was the heir of Hufflepuff!"

"Yes, strange a Slytherin being the heir of Hufflepuff."

Hermione agreed, but that wasn't her point . .

"Well, yes, but I was referring to the fact that between the two you were born with, being the heir of Slytherin due to your defeat of Riddle in battle, and this one . . ."

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. He knew the old law as well as she did.

"Harry, you own Hogwarts!"

* * *

To be continued in: Property Laws, Part 1.

Please read and review!

Notes on some of the names and heir-rights:

Many of the names were picked at random. You'll notice two surnames from Stargate if you look, not to mention the ambiguous name of Smith.

Also, you'll notice how LITTLE I said about Draco's family heir-ships. That is because he doesn't have any. I thought it funny if he turned out to be a little less important than he and his father make the Malfoy name out to be.

Oh, and the wizarding council: new legal body post war. Somehow Lucius survived the war and bribed his way out of trouble again. More on that later.


End file.
